


Nothing But Locked Doors

by Mara



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A bit of silliness to cheer up Dragonsinger :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nothing But Locked Doors

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of silliness to cheer up Dragonsinger :)

Henry lounged in the polyester office chair as if it were a throne. "I could just rip a door off its hinges."

"Right. And I'm sure our client won't mind at all if we destroy one of his very expensive time-locked doors." Vicki rolled her eyes at him from her perch on the faux wood desk.

"Your client..." Henry began, rolling the words in the aggravating way only he could manage.

"Is a pompous asshole with more money than sense," Vicki said, "but he's the best-paying client I've had in months. And I will not antagonize him over something like this."

Mike looked up from the gray carpeting he'd been contemplating. "You don't think your client would like to know that you're currently locked in his building?"

"There's no way to tell him without me looking like an idiot." Vicki scowled, jumping off the desk and starting to pace.

Henry watched her like a cat surveying a mouse. "So let me summarize: We're locked in a building with no way out until morning. The up side is that the crook we're after may be in the building with us. The downside is that we don't know where he is, what he's looking for, or what his abilities might be."

"That sounds about right," Vicki said.

Mike sighed, glancing up at the ceiling. "Where did I go wrong?"

Henry snorted. "When did you say you met Vicki again?"

"Hey!"

\--end--


End file.
